


Dead Or Alive -Jeff The Killer

by Ticci_Toby2020



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticci_Toby2020/pseuds/Ticci_Toby2020
Summary: Drew is just an ordinary girl. She goes on a camping trip with her friends and supposedly finds herself face to face with Jeffrey Woods. "Go to sleep."
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer/Original Character(s), Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby
Kudos: 4





	Dead Or Alive -Jeff The Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update when I want to. This is my first creepypasta fanfic.

Chapter 1  
"Bye Mom, I'll be back in three days!" "Okay sweetie." I closed and locked the door behind me as I left. Three day camping trip, nice. I started walking towards the forest with my backpack, snacks, and sleeping bag. I just hope Sam remembered to bring the tents like she said she would.

"Hey Drew!" I saw Sam and the crew. "Hey guys." They each gave me a hug. "I counted the tents and there should be one for each of us." "There's me, Sam, Johnny, Mark, Danny, and Carla. I guess we're good." 

Johnny and I started the fire pit. We had Hot dogs, baked potatoes, baked beans, and smores. Danny brought two gigantic coolers one with the drinks, and one with the rest of the food for the remaining days we're here. Mark brought trash bags, cooking and eating ware, and a can opener with matches. 

"Finally, some relaxation with friends." "It's pretty nice if you ask me, Johnny." I checked the food to make sure they are done, and they were. "Dinner time everyone!" The crew gathered around the campfire with their plates, utensils, and drinks.

"This is delicious Drew!" Mark said while bringing a spoon of baked beans to his mouth. "I'm glad you like it, Johnny also helped." The night went on with chatting and eating around the campfire. Soon enough, it was time for bed. I went to the public bathrooms, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. My tent and sleeping bag were already set up so I just went inside my tent, got inside my sleeping bag, and went to sleep.


End file.
